Specifications
by Shayne-Shayne
Summary: Victoria/Candice Michelle femslash one-shot.


Authors Note: This idea came to me during auto tech and well I decided to write it. Victoria/Candice femslash one-shot. Also please go vote on my page for who Lita should be with in my new story!

So far it was like any other day at Black Widow Customs, the music was playing rather loud, five different machines were being run at the same time and there she was on a creeper, under a car changing the oil. It was just like any other day in the shop except for one thing.

"Hey Victoria, you need help or anything?" The question caused her to laugh slightly, not to be mean but mainly because she was pretty sure that her girlfriend never changed the oil on a car before in her life. She grabbed on to the side of the car to pull herself out from underneath it and just gave Candice a look. "What?" Candice looked back at her girlfriend rather questioning.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Victoria said playfully as she slowly sat up still sitting on the creeper. Candice just smiled at her before opening her mouth to answer.

"Still doesn't mean I can't help you in some way." This caused Victoria's eye brow to rise as she shook her head. She looked Candice up and down quickly and took in what she was wearing; a tight black dress which complemented her figure very well, which was rather short, just covering. She was also in black high heels which caused Victoria to slightly laugh again as she compared it to what she was wearing. She had on cargo pants which were covered by her dark blue jump suit which was only half way up her body. Her shirt is, what was once, a white tank top that she always wears in the shop. Her hair is held back by a black hat that she wore backwards.

"Well for starters you probably wouldn't want to in what you're wearing." This response caused Candice to quickly look herself up and down examining what she was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Victoria sighed as she stood up and laughed again slightly. She gently moved the strand of hair that fell in Candice's face behind her ear before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Absolutely nothing. You look beautiful. It's just not what you would want to wear when you are working on cars is all." Candice smiled slightly as a small blush crawled across her face. She took both of Victoria's hands in hers and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Why don't you get me one of those jump suit things and lend me some cloths and I will gladly help you." Victoria smirked as she began to lead Candice over to their cabinet that held all her jump suits and the rest of her shop cloths. She grabbed a pair of shorts and another tank top that was once white and handed it her.

"Here, go put those on and then I give you a jumpsuit. The bathroom is right over there." She pointed in the direction of the bathroom as she spoke. Candice smirked as she headed towards the bathroom. She knew where it was after all her and Victoria sent some "time" in there before. Candice entered the bathroom and slowly slid out of her dress, which for anyone else would have been hard but because she was so use to wearing tight clothing she had no trouble at all. She stepped into the shorts and pulled the tank top over her head. She stepped out of her high heels and hoped that Victoria has some shoes that she could use. Before leaving the room Candice checked her hair in the mirror which caused her to laugh. She was making sure that her hair looked good when she was going out to work on a car. After turning out the lights Candice walked back down the hallway only to find a pair of shoes and a jump suit waiting for her near the entrance of the shop. She stepped into the shoes and pulled the jump suit up just like Victoria had it. Of course she couldn't get it to stay on her waist so it ended up being on all the way up. She walked back over to the car what Victoria was working on earlier. Victoria slid out from under the car again and looked up at Candice. "Good I'm glad it all fits! Go ahead and take this creeper I'll go get another one." She said all this as she got up and started towards the opposite end of the shop. Candice sat down on the creeper as Victoria was walking back towards her.

"Thanks." Victoria just looked at Candice with a confused look on her face. She set the creeper down and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for what?" Candice smiled as she kissed Victoria again softly.

"For actually letting me do something and teaching me, my boyfriends would always just laugh." Candice looked down as Victoria let what Candice said sink in. She smiled as she laid back down on the creeper waiting for Candice to so the same.

"No problem." She finally responded as she pulled herself under the car and back over to the oil pan. Candice followed Victoria over and looked at all the pipes and lines that run underneath a car. She never saw underneath a car before so it was all new to her and so many questions began to form in her head. "Okay I already drained the oil on this one but I still have to change the filter." Victoria smiled when she said this, and Candice knew she loved doing this almost as much as they both loved wrestling. "The filter is usually around here." She said this as she pulled herself around looking for it. Candice just followed still taking in everything that was above her.

"So you drain it there, then there's a filter too?" Victoria nodded to her as she pointed above both of them.

"You see the white thing up there?" Candice nodded to her after she found it with her eyes. "That's the filter. It just screws on." She said as she reached up and started to loosen it. She pulled the pan up from below then as she took the filter off and let the oil drain out of it. Victoria set the filter down on the pan and looked back at Candice. "Not as hard as you would think right?" Candice smirked slightly.

"I thought it would be harder the way the boys would never let me do it." Victoria laughed as she pulled herself out again. Candice followed and sat up after she cleared underneath the car. The next thing she saw was Victoria's hand offering to help her up which she took. "Anything else you need help with?" Victoria nodded as she walked over to the table in the front.

"We have about three more cars to work on today." She looked over at her girlfriend. "If you're up to it that is." She smirked and Candice pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I am!" Both women fell silent for a few moments before either one spoke. "Thanks again." Victoria looked at her.

"Any time." She placed another kiss on Candice's lips. "Let's get to work!" Candice nodded as they both started over to the next car.


End file.
